Storage Space/Transcript
NARRATOR: "The sunlight breaks through my window shortly before my alarm ruins the morning silence. I feel sore. The events of the previous evening suddenly intrude upon my consciousness, and I find myself blushing. That was an eventful evening - and it explains perfectly the soreness in my lower back. The walk back, as I recall, had been rather tense. My trousers having been... soiled, I had washed them off in the bathroom before going back to my room. But there was still a fairly obvious-looking stain on the front." NARRATOR: "Fortunately for me, the only person I ran into on my way back was Kenji. And he didn't notice a thing. Well, apart from my being in the general vicinity. Of course he'd asked how the night went, and whether or not I'd learned anything of importance. I don't even know if I opened my mouth to answer; I was too tired to care. And this morning, I'll admit that I'm feeling pretty worn out. Still, Emi had promised to meet me at the track, and I'd hate to disappoint." NARRATOR: "She is indeed waiting for me when I arrive. Doing her best to look cheery, despite the fact that she's sitting in a wheelchair. I wave to her and begin stretching." HISAO: "You're early." NARRATOR: "Emi frowns and shakes her head." EMI: "Ridiculous. You're late. Overslept, Hisao? All tuckered out?" NARRATOR: "Well, at least she seems more like her old self. And as expected, she doesn't seem that shy about mentioning our... previous activities." HISAO: "Hey, you're lucky I could show up at all. All that cardiovascular activity last night, I nearly thought I'd have to see the nurse afterwards." NARRATOR: "Emi laughs out loud, then her face suddenly becomes concerned." EMI: "Hey, that's not uh... I mean, you're not..." HISAO: "Go on, spit it out." EMI: "It's just that it would be hard to explain if you had an episode while we were..." HISAO: "Oh. Oh." NARRATOR: "Now that she mentions it, it really is a legitimate concern. I certainly hadn't thought of it last night, of course - other, more pressing concerns had been at hand." HISAO: "Well, I don't think anything we, er, do is going to be any more of a strain than these morning runs, and I handle those fine, so..." NARRATOR: "Emi considers this point. A devious light appears in her eyes." EMI: "Say..." HISAO: "Hmm?" NARRATOR: "The light vanishes, and Emi grins ruefully at me. I can't help but feel vaguely suspicious." EMI: "I seem to have forgotten a pair of gloves." HISAO: "What do you need gloves for?" NARRATOR: "Emi indicates the chair upon which she is seated." EMI: "For this, of course! Sure, regular moving around is all well and good without 'em, but I want to be able to get a good workout. And to get that kind of speed, you gotta have gloves if you don't want blisters." HISAO: "So what, are you wussing out on me then? Do I have to go it alone?" NARRATOR: "Emi thinks for a minute - or pretends to think." EMI: "Hmm... if I remember right, there's a spare pair or two in the track shed." NARRATOR: "So she does seriously want to do it, then. But in her normal school uniform? I'd have expected her to wear her gym outfit for something like this." HISAO: "Wait, what are they doing there?" NARRATOR: "Emi looks askance at me." EMI: "Seriously? You can't think of why a shed full of track supplies at a school for the disabled would have racing gloves?" NARRATOR: "Well, when she puts it that way, I suppose that makes perfect sense." HISAO: "Hey, I'm still getting used to this place. Give me a break, huh?" EMI: "I guess I can let it slide this time. Now come on, I'll need your help." NARRATOR: "I can't imagine what for, but then again I didn't have a clue why racing gloves would be in the shed, so I'm not willing to press the issue. Emi navigates her way to the shed easily enough, though I can hear her grumbling under her breath It's actually kinda cute. I hurry a little to reach the door first. Opening it will be easier for me than for her. The door opens, and Emi starts to wheel inside, only to come to a sudden halt at the doorway. It seems the doorsill is slightly too high for her to get over by herself. She makes a few runs at it, unsuccessfully, before crossing her eyes and glaring at the offending object." EMI: "Stupid wheelchair. Hisao, can you give me a hand here?" HISAO: "Sure, no problem." NARRATOR: "It's a simple enough matter for me to bump Emi over the doorway, jostling her slightly." EMI: "Hey, easy there!" HISAO: "Whoops! Sorry." NARRATOR: "It's at about this time that I fail to notice where I'm going and run Emi's chair into a mat. She gives a startled yelp and topples forward out of her chair. There's a moment of silence as I gaze in horror upon what I've done, and Emi glares at me." EMI: "Hisao..." HISAO: "Yes?" EMI: "Promise me you'll never work at a hospital." HISAO: "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" NARRATOR: "Emi giggles, and holds up a hand." EMI: "Would you kindly help me back into my chair, Hisao?" NARRATOR: "As I bend down to pick up Emi, she grins in triumph and pulls me into a kiss that quickly has us both entirely unconcerned about getting her back into the chair. In fact, as I move to a more comfortable position, I confess that the chair is pushed out the door, which, startled by the passage, swings shut. Well, at least we've got privacy now, which is a good thing as my hands work quickly to remove Emi's blouse and skirt. I'm startled to discover that she's forgotten to put her bra on today. Did she plan this? Her arms hook under mine and rest on my shoulders as I kiss my way down Emi's neck, pausing to give special attention to a spot right where the neck meets the shoulder that I'd found last night." EMI: "Y-you've gotten pretty good at th-hee!" HISAO: "I do try." NARRATOR: "Emi pushes on my chest, insistently, and I draw back with a puzzled expression." EMI: "I've got a confession, Hisao." HISAO: "Oh?" NARRATOR: "Having pulled back, I decide instead to focus my attention on her breasts. As she attempts to speak, her words are interspersed with giggles that I find incredibly cute." EMI: "I don't ac-hee hee hee-actually w-woah! Wear gloves." NARRATOR: "My own reply is rather mumbled onto her chest instead of being addressed to her face." HISAO: "Should've known..." NARRATOR: "Words quickly become irrelevant. Emi's movements are almost frantic, as if she's been holding something back since we met this morning, and now she has an outlet. I'm very nearly caught off guard by her aggressiveness, feeling her nearly rip my shirt off, the way she seems to vie to be in the dominant position. For my part, I confess that I'm caught up in her attitude as well, fighting back, rolling and wrestling even as I caress her breasts, even as her fingers dig into my shoulders, and I lose track of where we are. So much so that I roll right off the mat and land on something small and rather hard." HISAO: "Ow!" NARRATOR: "Emi, still flushed and breathing a little heavily, peers at me and bursts into laughter." EMI: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Are you all right?" HISAO: "Yeah, I think so. Not sure what I landed on, though..." NARRATOR: "I reach under my back and pull the offending object out, inspecting it closely. “Personal lubricant. Lemon-flavored.” Wait, what? Emi's eyes shoot upwards and she begins, if possible, to laugh even harder." HISAO: "Somehow, I don't think this is... this isn't track-related." EMI: "Oh man, I know whose that is!" HISAO: "What?" EMI: "It's the track captain's!" NARRATOR: "Ah, my old nemesis. Or, kind of." HISAO: "How d'you know it's his?" NARRATOR: "It appears that I've asked a stupid question, or at least Emi thinks so." EMI: "Because he's the one who told me the track shed was a good place for... what did he call them? “Clandestine encounters.”" HISAO: "Oh? He invite you to one or something?" NARRATOR: "Emi bursts into more laughter. I confess the sight of a naked Emi laughing is oddly beautiful. I feel an eagerness to end conversation and get back to what we were doing, despite my rather pointed questioning." EMI: "Hisao, the track captain's gay." NARRATOR: "Huh." HISAO: "Really? And here I initially thought you two were a couple." EMI: "Well... I did have a crush on him when I first joined up, but he wasn't interested. Obviously. But we are good friends, I guess. I mean he told me about all this, you know." HISAO: "I hesitate to ask," NARRATOR: "And really, I do. But I ask anyway." HISAO: "But what does he need the uh... lube for, anyway? I mean, he doesn't... er..." NARRATOR: "How the hell does Emi always manage to not blush?" EMI: "Obviously he uses it for, you know. Anal." NARRATOR: "I try to suppress a snicker. I fail. Emi's giggling too." HISAO: "And he tells you about all this?" NARRATOR: "Emi shrugs." EMI: "Yeah, of course. He's kinda wild about the whole thing. Says it's a feeling that can't be beat." HISAO: "Uh... huh." NARRATOR: "The air in the track shed seems charged with some kind of horrible curiosity." HISAO: "That's interesting. I suppose I'll have to take his word for it." EMI: "Well..." NARRATOR: "Birds outside stop chirping. The wind dies down. Somewhere, a man is drinking a cup of coffee. He freezes with the cup at his lips." EMI: "We could... maybe... Try it." NARRATOR: "My jaw suddenly and spontaneously unhinges and hits the floor." HISAO: "W-what?" NARRATOR: "Emi is finally blushing, rubbing the back of her head ruefully." EMI: "Well, it's just that we really can't... do what we did last night, you know? It would be a little... it wouldn't be safe, you know? I mean it wasn't exactly a great idea last night. So you know, we could try this to see if it uh..." HISAO: "Is as good?" EMI: "Well uh, yeah. Basically." HISAO: "Huh." NARRATOR: "The sudden switch from pleasure to pain causes me to lose my balance, and I fall forward on top of Emi." EMI: "Ow!" HISAO: "Ow." NARRATOR: "I quickly roll off Emi and prop myself up, breathing heavily and trying to ignore the pain in my crotch. Emi yelps a little as she rolls over. She grabs a couple of the tissues we'd kept handy earlier, and cleans up before getting her panties back on and awkwardly leaning against a wall. Still breathing heavily, I decide to sit against the wall next to her. The feeling of the cool concrete against my sweating back is a welcome sensation." EMI: "That hurt at the end!" HISAO: "Yeah, I uh... This was probably not a great idea." NARRATOR: "Emi squirms in order to try and sit down beside me without too much pain. Judging by her wincing, it doesn't really work." EMI: "Yeah, I'm going to have words with the captain. He was clearly lying." NARRATOR: "The utter and absolute ridiculousness of the situation suddenly hits, and I begin laughing. Emi shakes her head and begins laughing with me." EMI: "Hey, Hisao." HISAO: "Yeah?" EMI: "We're never doing this again, right?" HISAO: "Yeah, I think my curiosity is satisfied on this one." NARRATOR: "Emi nods, satisfied." EMI: "Good. I think we should maybe stick to the basics, don't you? I mean most of this is new to me anyway." HISAO: "What d'you mean, “most?”" NARRATOR: "Emi grins impishly." EMI: "I'll never tell." NARRATOR: "An unpleasant thought strikes me. Even more unpleasant is the thought of having to ask Emi about it. Still, after what we've just done, it should be a cakewalk." HISAO: "Hey, is there a sink? I'd kinda like to, er. Wash off a little." NARRATOR: "Emi's jaw drops." EMI: "In the sink?" HISAO: "Well, there's not really anywhere else to do it, is there? And it uh... I want to avoid a smell. That the nurse might notice." NARRATOR: "This is the most awkward conversation I have ever had." EMI: "You're right. Yeah, there's uh... It's on the back wall. There might be some soap, too." HISAO: "Thanks." NARRATOR: "There is in fact a little hand soap, which is better than nothing. No towel, though. Guess I'll just have to drip dry." EMI: "All finished?" HISAO: "Yeah, that'll do for now. It's not like I'm not going to take a shower after we see the nurse." EMI: "Glad to hear it. Now help me find my clothes. You tossed 'em somewhere." HISAO: "Hey, you were no better! How am I supposed to explain that hole in my shirt, hmm?" EMI: "Heh, sorry. I got a little excited earlier." NARRATOR: "It takes some time, but finally we're both more or less clothed. There's a frantic moment where neither of us knows where Emi's wheelchair is, but I recall it going through the door and rescue it." EMI: "Now be more careful going through the door this time, would you? Bumps are not my friend right now." HISAO: "I am so sorry we tried this." NARRATOR: "Emi shrugs and grins." EMI: "Well, it was worth a shot, right? And anyway, it was good exercise, right?" NARRATOR: "Can't argue that. As we make our way up to the nurse's office, I notice that Emi keeps shifting uncomfortably in her seat." EMI: "God, this feels weird. Good thing I'm in a wheelchair, Hisao." HISAO: "Why's that?" EMI: "Because, now I don't have to explain to the nurse why I'm walking funny." HISAO: "Oh. We're never doing this again." NARRATOR: "The nurse is at least kind enough to not comment on the marks that Emi left on my shoulders. Nor does he say a word about Emi's constant shifting about in her wheelchair. Either he didn't notice, or he didn't want to notice. All the same, I'm going to have to make sure he didn't slip cyanide into my medication for a little while. Just to be safe. I shower for longer than usual, just to be sure I'm clean of our little “experiment”, and then collapse on my bed. Class is in twenty minutes, so I can probably afford a nap." Next Scene: After-school Plans Category:Act 3 Transcripts Category:Act 3 - Perspective Transcripts Category:Emi Scenes Category:Scenes in Emi's Route